


When Princesses Go Rogue

by Skiddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Princess - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddy/pseuds/Skiddy
Summary: Alena is a princess in the Yugrian monarchy. Kept hidden from the public view and the outside world from an early age, she has always yearned to experience the world of the "commoners" for herself. And when she sneaks out to do just that, things take a turn for the worst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	When Princesses Go Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see. I've been working on this story since SEPTEMBER but uni kept me really busy. This took way longer than it should have. Sorry about that.

Alena sat at her window of her bedroom, sulking and looking at the outside. 

"It's not fair, Anastasia and Nadiya are free to do what they want, but I am constantly watched and followed by security and carers. I’m 18, not some child! And I’m not even that much younger than them. I’m treated like my younger siblings, literal children.” she brushed a lock of her brunette hair to the side and rested her head on the palm of her hand. 

She had her hair tied in a loose bun, allowing for locks of hair to hang down the sides of her head and wore a light blue open cardigan over a shirt of the same colour that was tucked into her navy blue knee-length skirt. 

She watched the outside world from her window, observing the cars and people passing on the streets below and visitors and tourists taking photos of the palace and hanging around the outside of it beyond the gates. Yes, the palace of the great House of Kriegstein of Yugria! The royal family who delivered the country from the turmoil of its past as the People’s Federation of Yugria and all the corruption and authoritarianism it bore. At least, that is what her tutors taught her. She of course had no idea how true that was but she didn’t care much anyway. 

“Hmph, I just want to go out into the world and experience it for myself.” 

Then, she had a thought. 

“Hmm what if I snuck out? I don’t think my carers or my parents would like me doing that, but I care not.” 

She looked about her room, trying to find something to throw them off. 

“Ah ha! A wig and a basketball, just what I needed!” 

She set it up so it looked like she was sleeping in be. 

“They will be none the wiser. Now, how to sneak out?” 

She looked out of her window and at the drop below. 

“Hmm, the drop is just a bit higher than I am. I should have no problems getting down there.” 

She picked up her handbag and made sure she had everything she needed in there before opening the window and climbing out of it. She hung from the edge before letting go and dropping to the ground in a huff, patting down her skirt. She wasn’t too far from the fence of the palace and decided that she would try to escape through it. 

“I wonder, would I be small enough to slip through those bars?” 

She turned sideways and squeezed herself through, wriggling past the bars. Stepping out onto the other side, she took a sigh of relief and looked about. 

_ Nobody around who saw me, good. Now, where to go first? _

Alena wandered down the open space and through the crowds of people who didn’t seem to notice her or who she was, which she valued greatly. 

She felt strange, being among the commoners. 

_ Such a fascinating lifestyle, do the peasantry really live the way they do? They get their food from ‘supermarkets’ and cook themselves. Do they have no servants or butlers to cook for them?  _

After having those thoughts, she saw one of these “super markets” nearby, deciding that she should see for herself where the commoners get their food from. She was shocked by the seemingly-endless rows of shelves of food and other goods. She strolled through the store, still shocked, when she was approached by a store employee. He was overweight and had messy short hair. 

“Hello miss, are you lost?” he asked. 

“No, I’m just… unfamiliar with cities, super markets and all that sort of stuff.” 

“Ah, you from the countryside?” 

“Something like that, yes.” 

“I can show you around the store if you like? My name is Ivan, by the way.” 

“Sure, that would be nice.” 

He took her around the store, showing her the different sections of goods and produce.

“I can show you the back area of the store as well, if you like?” he offered. 

“Sure, I would be very interested in seeing them.” 

He took her into the back of the store and into the back entrance of the store. 

“Here is where the deliveries come through. I think there’s a delivery in that van there.” 

She peeked through the back doors of the van, only to see that it was empty. 

“Huh?” she said before Ivan pressed a cloth against her mouth, refusing to let go. 

Alena struggle and kicked, but to no avail as she inhaled the fumes from the rag and fell onto the floor of the van drowsy and tired. Darkness took her. 

Alena woke with blurry vision in a dark room she didn’t recognise. Her muscles were weak and her wrists bound to something. Looking about the room, she saw that she was on top of a bed and that her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. Immediately she pulled and yanked the ropes, but to no avail. Then, she tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a muffled voice. 

_ Where am I? Why am I tied to the bed? Why is my mouth gagged? _

“Ah, you are awake my sweet,” a voice in the darkness said

The figure turned on a single light above the bed and stepped out of the darkness. 

_ Ivan! _

Alena wriggled and cursed through her gag. 

“Sssh, sssh, sssh, be calm. You are safe here.” 

She growled at him through her gag and struggled more. 

“I took the liberty of restraining you to this bed. We wouldn’t want any… accidents. Nobody will come to rescue you. Y’know, I used to work a few years in tech. I have had control over the CCTV cameras in the area for a while. It was easy to splice the recordings to cover my tracks.” 

He ran his hand up her leg and squeezed her soft thighs. 

“Mmm you are delicious Princess.” 

There was an expression of shock on her face after he said those words. 

“What, did you think nobody would recognise you? Well, most people didn’t but I am not most people. When I saw you and recognised who you were, I could not pass up the opportunity to make you mine.” 

She cringed as he shoved his hand up her crotch and stroked her tight pussy through her panties. 

“Mmm royal pussy, a delicacy most men will never have the chance to experience first hand.” 

He took his hand out from her crotch and looked at it. 

“Ah, wet.” 

Turning his attention to her upper torso, he tore open her shirt and fondled her breasts through her thin bra. 

“Mmm you have very mature breasts, very soft and perky. Just the right breasts for a mother.” 

That last word caught her attention. 

_ Mother? What in the Eternal Spirit’s name does he plan for me? Ugh, the pig is squeezing my breasts so hard, and my nipples even harder. My… thing is so wet, why?  _

He pinched them through the bra, twisting and pulling them. Alena let out an erotic moan as her muscles tensed and her body froze stiff. Tearing the bra away, he began sucking on her boobs, slobbering all over them. 

Still not satisfied, he sat on top of her chest and mashed his cock with her fat breasts. They were so soft and wrapped around it like pillows. He tilted his head back and huffed in pleasure as He stroked his cock with her boobs, slowly at first, before he took a deep breath and fucking her tits faster and faster, not slowing down at all. The force of the thrusts of his hips and his roughness in groping and using her breasts shook Alena up and down on the bed, as if someone was shaking the bed itself. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock and in between her breasts, lubricating them as Ivan mashing them together and playing with them. 

“Mmm I think I’m gonna cum… not yet though,” he said. 

He let go of her breasts and grabbed her by the back of the head and brought it face-to-face with his cock. 

“You’re not going to… are you?” 

He grinned and slapped his bulging member against her face, pressing it against her cheeks and lips. 

“Yep. Come on, don’t be so prude. You’ll be seeing a lot more of this.” 

She didn’t give up, but Ivan managed to wriggle it through her lips and into her mouth. Instantly she cringed at the taste and shut her eyes, wishing she was just having a nightmare. 

"Wow, your mouth feels amazing!" Ivan exclaimed. 

The saliva inside her mouth lubricated his cock as her lips wrapped around it and her tongue hugged the underside of his member. He moved her head back and forth on his fat cock, biting his lip at the erotic moans coming from Alena. 

"To think I have myself a royal whore… I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Her saliva inside her mouth mixed with his warm, leaking juices and trickled down the back of her throat. She felt his cock twitch and pulsate again before he unleashed a fat load of his spunk into her mouth and pushed his member deeper into her mouth and down her throat. She choked, her eyes rolling back into her head as continued pumping his cum inside her. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath as his cock remained lodged in her throat, and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“Wow, you suck like a vacuum cleaner. Such a whore for a royal. Mmm I bet you’ve just been craving someone to ravage you for ages, haven’t you? All locked and shut away from the public…” 

“Mmphh!”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you when you’re sucking my dick.” 

He took his dick out her cum-filled mouth and climbed off her chest, kneeling beside her on the bed. 

“Now, swallow.” 

She hesitated for a moment, scrunching her eyebrows before she closed her eyes and took one big gulp. She cringed at its foul taste and angrily glared at him.

“Good girl, it’s healthy for you.” 

He moved his hand toward her crotch once again and grinned as she winced. Her juices soaked his hand as he stroked and prodded her sensitive pussy. 

“My, my, you’re practically gushing!” 

Pulling aside her panties, he rubbed the head of his throbbing cock against her slick pussy and pushed it inside her. He wriggled it around inside her a little bit before giving one forceful thrust of his hips, plunging his member deep inside of her and hitting her cervix. Alena pulled at her restraints as she threw her head back and gritted her teeth. 

“Hnngh… you… bastard,” she grunted. 

“Heh, you’ll be popping out a few bastards when I’m done with you. Or maybe not, I might just decide to marry you. Either way, you’ll be popping out kids.” 

Each heavy thrust shook the bed, which let out a loud creak each time. As he fucked her faster and faster, the bed creaked louder and more frequently, even to the point of almost becoming louder than Alena’s moans. Alena herself could barely keep herself from blanking with each thrust. The feeling of Ivan’s thick, girthy cock impaling her burned inside vagina. With each thrust, the tip of his penis poked through her tight cervix and into her womb. 

“Mmh, fuck your royal cunt is the tightest I’ve ever had, it feels so damn good!” 

He began huffing and puffing, but didn’t slow down in his fucking. Instead, he fucked harder and faster, grabbing her thighs with his sweaty hands. His grip on her soft, thick legs tightened. Alena bit her lip, trying, and failing, to show signs of pleasure as she felt Ivan’s rod move around inside of her. 

_ Oh Spirits, I’m not actually enjoying this, am I? His… thing is so big, it’s messing my insides up!  _

Ivan’s twitching member pulsated inside of her. She could feel the oncoming rush of thick, sticky cum spew into her womb as his thing was pushed inside as farthest it could go. His load was seemingly endless for a moment, filling her womb completely and even then he still wasn’t done, causing it to stretch and expand some. Alena dug her nails into the bed, unable to withstand the feeling of being filled to the brim with a commoner’s seed. She let out several heavy sighs before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. 

_ I’ll be bearing the child of my kidnapper, and a commoner at that… Spirits, why have you forsaken me? _

_ Months later… _

Alena rocked back and forth in her chair, staring out the window. She stroked her swollen belly with her soft hands. She wore a thin sundress through which her bloated breasts poked through. 

_ A few more weeks and I’ll be giving birth. Giving birth to the child of my kidnapper. _

The handle of the door to the room rattled and Alena snapped her head towards it. The door opened and Ivan walked in gave a wry smile. She snapped her head back and gave a dreadful sigh. 

“Hello my dear…” 

_ Oh Spirits… _


End file.
